The Raising of a Saiyan
by jakar101
Summary: Gohan gets kidnapped by Radditz, and taken to Freiza's ship, where he will learn to fight, purge, and to live.
1. ABDUCTED!

 Disclaimer: listen. We all know this is pointless. If I owned dragon ball z, then why would this be **_fan_fiction? This would be how the Freiza saga really went. And you wouldn't be getting it free.**

Speech " "

Thought ' '

Gohan watched as the big, scary man with the long hair talked with his father. The island was totally quiet, projecting the seriousness of the situation. He was only four years old, so he didn't know how serious this was, or what this man wanted, with him, or with his father. After talking with his father for about a minute, Radditz, (As Gohan would later learn was his name) saw his tail, and looked surprised, but then smiled. Gohan didn't like that smile. It was so, so… Evil. Suddenly, the man disappeared, and a second later, Gohan found himself in the man's clutches, standing back where he had been when he had first landed.

Goku was astonished as the man disappeared, and reappeared with his son. HIS SON!

 Goku launched himself at Radditz, screaming as loud as he could. "GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!" Radditz lashed out with his foot, grinning fiercely as Goku was smashed backward, holding his stomach in obvious pain. "Hmmm, didn't feel anything break. I'll have to hit harder next time." Radditz laughed. It was an evil, cruel sound. "You don't stand a chance against me Kakkarot. I am far more powerful than you." 

Krillen spoke up, indignant, even as his very life was threatened. "That's impossible! Goku's the strongest person on the planet!" Radditz's long hair swished around as he turned his head to stare at the short, bald monk. "Not according to my scouter." Krillen stared in confusion. "You're what?" Radditz sighed. Were these people so cut off from the rest of the universe that they didn't now what a scouter was?

 "My scouter. This thing on my face. It scans power levels and where they are. For instance, your power level is pitiful. A mere 206. Grandpa over there is even lower, an absurd 139. Kakkarot is a slightly better, but still weak 304. My full power is somewhere around 1,200." Krillen nearly fainted from shock. How could that much power exist in a huma- err whatever he said he was. If Krillen was at where Radditz said he was, then he was almost six times weaker than him!

"I'm going to take the brat." Krillen was zapped back to reality. "What?" Radditz sighed, and repeated what he had said slowly, and carefully. "I. Am. Going. To. Take. The. BRAT!"

Radditz roared the last word, feeling a fierce pleasure, the same as when he kicked Goku, rush through his body as the assorted humans cringed in fear.

The sniveling boy in his arms stiffened as he shouted, and then went limp. Radditz looked at him, a small frown of disgust reaching his mouth. Shouting was all it took to make this boy faint? He was no Saiyan, though he could come in handy when dealing with Kakkarot.

 Turning back to address the people he had momentarily forgotten, he had a great idea. If he had to make Kakkarot a Saiyan, why not start now? Grinning, he turned to the injured form of Goku lying flat on the sand in front of him.

 "Listen, brother. If you ever want to see your son again, I want 100 dead humans here by tomorrow. Do you hear me? 100 dead humans or you never see your son again. And don't think I won't count." With that, Radditz took off, headed for his crash site and his pod, feeling a cruel joy at the fear and helplessness off those pitiful creatures who called themselves warriors. 

Gohan was scared. He had woken up in a strange metal thing.

 It was round and small, maybe six feet by six feet. And where there was a chair rested a control board, and an oxygen mask. 

He forgot his original fear, and looked around for a place to get out. He was pretty sure that that man had taken him, but where, Gohan had no idea.

Suddenly, he heard a dim scream, followed by the laughter he knew was Radditz's. He was hurting someone. Then, a horrible thought crossed through his young mind. What if his daddy had come to rescue him and that man was hurting him? At that thought, a strong uncontrolled fury took over him. Suddenly, he was pounding on the wall, trying to get out, trying to help his daddy. Suddenly, the door opened, a result of his foot hitting the access hatch button. 

He ran forward, not realizing that he was running faster than most Olympic track stars could run in a life time. He didn't care that he was plowing a furrow as he ran.

 No, all he cared about was Radditz, and his daddy. 

Suddenly, he saw them. Radditz was stomping on his daddy's chest while making fun of a green man with pointy ears. It looked like they had been fighting a long time, because Goku's face looked beat up, and the green man was missing an arm. 

Suddenly, that thing on the man's face went off like crazy, beeping and pinging. Radditz whirled, his eyes widening as his scouter let out another round of beeps. "I…Impossible! His power level! 710!" Dang, my scouters busted." 

The massive Saiyan shrugged and laughed, and looking at Gohan with amusement, said in a patronizing voice, "Oh, how sweet. The little boy broke out of my pod to come help his daddy. Awwww…" 

Then changing back to his real voice, he called, "Well, you're just in time! I'm going to kill your pathetic father and that Namek, and then I'm going to take you to Freiza's ship! Vegeta, Nappa, and I will make a real warrior out of you! Not like your father here" he gestured at the mangled Goku, and pressed a little harder.

 A gasp, followed by a weak, pained voice cutting in. "Leave… My… Son…. Alone..." Radditz turned back to him sharply. "Shut up fool! I have been drawing out your death for a long time. You die NOW!!!" he raised his foot, ready to slam it down and end his brother's life, when something happened. Gohan went ballistic. He charged, unconsciously expelling ki into a glowing aura, and rammed Radditz with his head, knocking him back, and ruining his armor, little cracks running across it, starting where Gohan's head hit, and ending about a foot from the impact point.(A/N that was 5 commas!)

 Radditz fell, unable to breathe from the Force of the strike. He had not been powered up to his maximum, so the boy had been able to deliver quite a damaging blow.

 He was sure several of his ribs were cracked, and his left lung felt slightly crushed. His scouter damage report helped to confirm this.

 Gasping for air, Goku and Piccolo forgotten, he lifted his head up to stare in awe at the boy. 'If his power level increased that sharply from 1 to 710, then think of the power he would have if he was properly trained! We would rival Vegeta!' His scouter let out a beep as the boy's power level dropped to 1. His wind back, Radditz got up and walked over, kicking him sharply in the stomach, feeling Gohan crumple under the blow. "Huh, worthless boy." He turned back to the two warriors who were struggling to get back on there feet and fight. "Today's your lucky day my friends. There is a new matter that has come up. I'm going to let you live, but remember this. Vegeta won't let this planet escape. This Saiyan boy will greatly interest him. we will be back for you, **_brother_." With that Radditz took of towards the pod, arriving there in seconds, and inputted the coordinates for Freiza's ship. He noticed the flow of blood where Gohan's head struck the ground when he kicked him, but dismissed it. It wasn't that bad, and he would make it there alive. Activating the jump to hyper-speed, he took off, the dream of a new Saiyan empire dancing in his head.**

Radditz was arriving on Freiza's flag ship when the boy awoke. He had been unconscious for the entire trip, and was bleeding severely from the wound on his head. It had worsened when the made the jump to hyper-speed, and he was nearly dead by the time they got to the destination.

 Radditz quickly opened a channel to the med crew, hitting the com button so hard it almost broke. The speaker crackled to life, and the voice of a Seriva-jinni, a small, purple colored species that had bowed to the cold empire. They were not a warrior race, and relied more on technology than brute strength. "Yes, master Radditz?" 

Radditz shouted into his scouter, a definite note of desperation in his voice ringing out to the healer. "I want a full med team in docking bay 1537 in five minutes, repeat five minutes! If I get there and there's no med team there will be**_ hell_ to pay." **

By the way he stressed hell, the Seriva-jinn knew what would happen. Even as the weakest of the three Saiyans, he had established a reputation of killing whoever happened to be on his bad side. Except Freiza of course.

As the med team appeared in the docking bay, Radditz was just coming of the ship, an unconscious Gohan in his arms. The med team almost stopped short. Radditz was actually treating someone besides Freiza and Vegeta with respect?

A glare from the hulking Saiyan caused them to jump forward and take the boy. The head doctor stared. The boy was a Saiyan! He had the tail, and the fangs, and though he was only six years old, he had a power level of 4, which, according to Radditz's schematics, was stronger than most of the adults on the planet upon which he came from. 

Nappa hurled a punch at the elusive saibaman; the little runt had a power level equal to Radditz's max, and it was fast to. Already the hulking Saiyan elite had numerous cuts and bruises where the little green thing had struck. It was in the process of cutting his arm with one of its three razor-sharp claws. After delivering several blows to the Saiyan elite, cutting up his defense, and hurling a small ki beam, Nappa had had enough.

He roared as he powered up, letting all the ki he could muster flow through him, his muscles bulging as he burst into a white fireball of aura. The saibaman was blown slightly backwards by the sheer power of the increase.

Nappa grinned, letting his aura flow around him unhindered, and charged up his most powerful attack. "_VENTARO__-DAMA!!" the sphere of energy shot towards the small, green insect-like creature. It expelled all of its ki in an attempt to slow it down, but it punched through the ki shield like paper and slammed into the cultivare, vaporizing it in seconds. _

Nappa relished the wail that signified the death of the saibaman. It was a screechy, ear cutting thing, accenting the obvious pain that usually came with death associated with the Saiyan's. 

Suddenly, a power level of 613 appeared right behind him. Nappa spun around to see a breathless Radditz who beckoned for him to come out side the sound proof arena, made so that the warrior could train in perfect silence.

Before asking what the weakling Saiyan wanted, he took off his weighted armor and gloves, shutting down the gravity to normal. He had been using 50 gravities, and had been making good progress, having defeated 23 saibamen today, breaking his record of 17, but falling far short of Vegeta's 86. As soon as the hulking Saiyan stepped out of the field, a very excited Radditz told him all that had happened. Nappa was shocked at the mention of a Saiyan boy. This meant there was still hope for the Saiyan race! If Vegeta could get them off this @#$ %^&*(!) ship for about 4 years, then they could start the beginnings of a new Saiyan empire! "Come on, we need to find Vegeta!" Radditz nodded, and ran off with Nappa in tow, looking for their leader.

Vegeta had listened in on Radditz's transmissions with the med crew and Nappa, and was already contemplating the pros and cons of letting this Saiyan live.

Pros. They would have a new Saiyan to train, and a new purger, somebody who could help with the planets they couldn't do with 3 Saiyan's. And Radditz had said the kid was in the regen tanks, which meant he was in bad condition. That meant he would get a power boost from healing, and be easier to start him on training.

Cons. If what Radditz said was true, that the boys power made a jump from 1 to 710, then he could have someone running around with power's greater than his own. He didn't want that, though in Freiza's Zarbon's and Dodoria's case, he couldn't help it. But to have a _Saiyan _running around with a greater power than his, he would not accept that. 

His thinking was interrupted by Nappa, talking over his scouter. "Prince Vegeta sir! We have something we would like you to see." Vegeta replied, a note of false annoyance running through his voice. "Nappa, you idiot, if it's that Saiyan child, I don't want to be bothered." Actually he wanted very much to see Gohan, but he could not appear excited about anything to his squad. He was a prince after all. 

"Bring him to the training center tomorrow. I will look at him then." With that he deactivated the link, and went back to train. '_Oh well, his probably wont amount to anything. Just a fluke that Radditz mistook for greatness._' Little did he know how wrong he would be.

So, did you like it? I just want to know if anybody likes it! So review, review, review!

Y…You aren't going to review? I…I need a hug. _* Runs of sobbing hysterically.* _


	2. Learning How to Fight

Disclaimer. "I own dragon ball z! All of it! Hahahahahaha! (Not.)

The raising of a Saiyan, Chapter 2. : Introduction to training.

Gohan woke up in a strange, blue-green gel. He started to panic, and struggled to get out when he realized that he could breathe. He took a deep breath, trying to calm down. He took stock of his surroundings. He was in a jar, and that jar was in a lab from what he could make out, though he couldn't be sure as the gel kept him from seeing very far. 

A small purple creature was fiddling with something on the front of the jar, and in about 2 seconds, the gel drained through the bottom, and he could move freely for the first time. 

He really was in a lab, he saw, and the small purple man was wearing the same armor that     his captor had been wearing.  Gohan was still afraid, but not so much anymore. 

He was given a black suit of a stretchy, black material, and a suit of the armor that his silent helper was wearing. To his surprise, it was slightly rubbery, but very strong. 

He hopped around for a while, getting used to his new attire. 

The alien left, and came back with a small, blue tinted scouter he fixed to Gohan's face. 

He stared as small numbers flashed on the screen, telling him what the different power levels were, a map of where he was, and different readouts of the ship. 

For the first time the creature spoke. "You are wanted in the training center in fifteen standard minutes." Gohan wrinkled his brow. "What's a standard minute?" the small creature sighed. "It's about two of your earth minutes." "Oh."

As he walked to the training center, he couldn't help but notice the flow of different flow of species around him. It seemed as if every alien you could ever think of was pressing to get past him.

 He saw green, insect like aliens, with horns and blades covering their arms. He saw slender, human looking aliens with blonde hair and blue skin. He saw so many different combinations of colors and body parts that his young head began to spin. 

The flow lessened as he neared the blip on his scouter that said _destination._ By the time he got there, it had disappeared all together. The creature beside him was getting edgy, hopping on one foot and then another as they got closer to their destination. 

As they reached the training center, the creature was sweating; little rivulets of green fluid were running down his face. He, or was it a she, pressed the button beside the door. 

It opened, revealing three beings, each looked like a human, but the numbers from his scouter compared with his showed that they were much stronger. 

One was Radditz, him he already knew. He was standing on the far left. In the middle was a huge person. His scouter confirmed that he was 8 feet tall with a thin mustache, and a sneer that showed brilliant teeth flashing in a heavy set face, under a large, bald head. It was the one on the right that caught his attention.

 He had flaming hair, shooting straight up. He had on a blue spandex suit, with the Saiyan armor they all had, accompanied by white gloves and gold-tipped boots. He was wearing the same contemptuis smirk that the big Saiyan was throwing his way, and his arms were crossed in a definite sort of position.

Vegeta looked Gohan over, noting the fear in his eyes. He smiled inwardly. He, like Radditz, loved to put fear in his enemies. Or friends for that matter. If he had any. 

"Is this all you brought me? A half breed child with a power level of 285. I expected someone with a little more power. Or at least someone who knew how to fight."

"So this is the child?" they all turned to see Nail, a Namekian warrior, come in to the training room. Vegeta sighed. Nail was the only person besides Zarbon, Cui, and Freiza who could give him a decent fight. "What is it Nail?" the Namek walked past them into the gravity field, not slowing down from the 50 gravities. "I came to train." He started stretching, but Gohan was sure he saw him glance their way a couple of times.

"So, boy." Gohan looked to see the flame haired one staring at him. The 4 year old demi-Saiyan quailed slightly under the glare. "Y…Yes?" "What is your name." it was a statement rather than a question. "G…Gohan." 

Vegeta snorted. That's no name for a Saiyan, even a half breed. However, it will have to do. Now listen up. The man with the long hair is Radditz. The bald idiot beside me is Nappa. I am prince Vegeta. You will call me by my title, and disobedience of this rule is a beating." 

"Now Vegeta, don't frighten the little boy. You no it's not nice." Vegeta gritted his teeth as Zarbon's voice reached his ears. "What do you want Zarbon." "Oh, I'm crushed. The prince of the monkeys doesn't like me. Oh what am I going to do?" "_Zarbon." Zarbon caught the note of annoyance in Vegeta's voice and grinned. He loved getting a reaction from the prince._

"Freiza has ordered the training of the half-monkey. He said that Nail and I are to take him to the planet Daserja-sei. We are to take as long as is necessary to train him to an elite level, upon which he will come back and serve Freiza as an elite." 

Nail looked up in surprise at the teal colored alien. The Saiyans reactions were slightly more, for lack of a better word, violent. "**_WHAT!!"  _**All three Saiyans yelled at the same time, almost deafening Gohan and Nail, who had the sound barrier turned off to listen in.

Nappa, being the slightly stupid, and feeling very strong from his saibamen fight the other day leapt at Zarbon, seeing a way to attain the respect of his prince. He opened his mouth to shout something at Zarbon, but found the offender's fist implanted in his stomach. 

He looked up to see Zarbon's green eyes glowing. Literally. Twin beams of light shot out of Zarbon's eyes and slammed into Nappa's armor, throwing him back against the wall. 

"Anyone else?" Every body in the room could see that Zarbon was hoping that one of them would attack him. When nobody answered, he turned to Nail. "We leave tomorrow morning, standard time. We will need these items." 

Pushing a button on his scouter, he transferred a memory bank to Nails scouter, and told him where to go to get them. After Nail nodded and left, Zarbon turned to a confused Gohan. Zarbon smirked. (A/N How many bad guys smirk? Is it a universal gesture?) "Freiza's taken an interest in you boy. Be glad." With that, Zarbon spun and walked out the door. 

Gohan was shown to his Quarters by the same purple man that had taken him out of the regen tank. He learned that the man's name was Kikuyu. He was Gohan's servant. After Gohan asked him to teach him how to use his scouter, Kikuyu left. 

Gohan, after playing with his scouter, which included a very through account of Vegeta going ballistic on Nappa and Radditz, (Which taught Gohan several new words) went to sleep.

The next morning came quickly enough, starting with his scouter's alarm, which he had placed on the floor next to him, going off like crazy. He jumped up, noticing for the first time since he got out of the regen tank that he felt really strong.

 He shrugged it off, and quickly dressed in a black spandex under suit, and the Saiyan armor that everybody on the ship wore. He fixed his scouter to his face, and was surprised to find a blip on a map that covered the entire screen.

 He went out the door, turned left, then right, and after a myriad of twists and turns, got to what the door read, **DOCKING BAY 9331. He went in, the door opening when it read the identification on his scouter. Inside, he found Nail and Zarbon preparing a ship for departure.**

Nail straitened up when he came in, smiling at the young boy. Zarbon growled, and Nail bent to help load. When Gohan just stood there, Zarbon growled again. "Don't just stand there, come help us load!" Gohan looked at the huge boxes and crates they were loading into the ship. "I can't lift those!"

 Zarbon looked at him, reading his power level. "You should be able to; you have a power of 285. That's more than enough to lift this thing." He gestured to the huge crate that he was holding with one hand. 

At the look of apprehension on the demi-Saiyans face, he sighed and threw the crate at Gohan, not bothering to warn him. Gohan barely had time to react. He just put his hands out, and to his surprise, he caught it! It was easy. He barely had to put any effort into it. "You see? Now get over here and help." Proudly, Gohan walked into the ship, set his cargo down, and went out side to grab another one.

                                                     **_Six hours later_**

**__**

**__**

Gohan felt a tremble as they touched down, lighting gently on the planets surface. He hopped out, looking around at the lush, green jungle in which they had landed. There was a small lake off by one side, and a stand of towering trees that stood far above the rest. After helping to unload, he went to the lake and dove in. Zarbon, being the leader had declared a free day. The training would begin tommorow, so do what ever you can with this day. 

This planet had 17 hours of day light, and 23 hours of darkness. They had arrived on the fourteenth hour, so he had three hours to relax himself. 

As he splashed and played, chasing fish and other aquatic creatures with his new found strength, he wondered about his two trainers.

 Nail seemed nice, far nicer than anybody else on Freiza's ship. Zarbon seemed hard, but Gohan had glimpsed him looking at something during the trip. As he let his eyes wander up to Zarbon's face, he saw him crying. He had been curious, and as Zarbon turned to leave, he stuck it in his pocket.

 However, it had fallen out, and as he left, Gohan picked it up. On it was a picture. It showed Zarbon, dressed in a loose purple outfit, with what looked like a female of their species. Beside them, two small Zarbon's were smiling, showing broad, white teeth. They were at what looked like a large beach, with the woodland that was visible in the background coming all the way up to the water. 

As Gohan looked at it, his young mind clicked. These were Zarbons children. He had a family. Gohan had then looked up into two teal tinted eyes. Zarbon had not spoken, just held out his hand for the picture. The young demi-Saiyan gave the picture back, and mumbled an apology. Zarbon had taken it and left, and Gohan forgot about it until now.

As he lay back and rested into the water, he couldn't help but think of Zarbon as someone to be trusted, despite his seemingly cruel nature. Gohan knew, even from his limited knowledge of Freiza's dealings that Zarbon had probably been forced into joining by killing his family. He didn't understand that, and decided to just forget every thing and play. He was after all only 4 years old.

                                                                **_THE NEXT DAY._**

**__**

**__**

Gohan woke to the shrill scream of his scouters alarm. Grumbling, he fell out of bed, and turned off his scouter. Turning to his clothes, he put on his regular black, sleeveless body suit and armor. He stepped outside his capsule hut.

(A/N yes they do have capsules. I don't know if they have them in the original dragon ball z story but I'm going to say that they do in here.) 

The sight took his breath away. Sometime during the night, a soft, golden blue snow had fallen. It covered every thing as far as he could see, and he could dimly make out the shapes of Nail and Zarbons huts. 

They looked like large rocks, or maybe, in Nails case, a small rise. It had snowed so heavily around Nails hut you could hardly see the top of the white building. 

He heard a muffled curse, and a roar as all the snow around Zarbon's house was melted in seconds. He looked to see Zarbon coming out of the house, finishing putting on the armor that was trademark on the ship that carried the most tyrannical monster ever seen by the universe.

Seconds later, Nails house exploded, leaving a crater in the frozen earth. A sheepish looking Nail in the center. Zarbon snorted, and threw down a capsule, a large building appearing out of nowhere. Zarbon beckoned, and they went in.

 Gohan looked around in wonder. It was a big white tile room, with a pillar in the center reaching from top to bottom. The pillar had all sorts off controls, and Zarbon walked over to them. He looked back, gauged Gohan's power, and set it for 10 gravities. "Let the training begin."

So, howdja' like it. Huh? I know there was no real fighting, but next chapter will be better, I promise. So send me a review, please! Last time I only got three reviews

And one was from me, and one was from my sister. So thanks phoenix10 for reviewing! 

So review now! *_glares at readers while fingering a random blunt object.*_


	3. Learning How to Fight part 2

Hello, it's me again! I bring you the latest chapter of The Raising of a Saiyan. Oh, and danni? About the mailing list? I tried to email you FIVE FREAKIN TIMES!!!!! But the stupid computer rejected your email address, so I had to wait to talk to you until now. Yes, I will start a mailing list and if you want to join send me a review or an email with your email address and telling me you want to join. Better yet, if you have an account, I will review your story and add a note in there. But it has to be a signed review, or an email telling me your pen name. And fogmuffin, there will be some action in this chapter, and I'm not going to tell you how Zarbon and Gohan feel about each other. NOT LIKE THAT *grumbles* Hentai's. So, with out further ado, the disclaimer, and on to the story!  
  
Disclaimer; REPORTER: and we are live, at FF.net's personal hospital, Jakar101, the unfortunate author with Iowndragonballzitis, a rare disease among fanfiction authors, that leads them to believe that they own dragon ball z instead of Akira Toriyama, that fabulous creator of dragon ball Z. *screaming in back ground.* "I DO OWN DRAGON BALL Z! ALL OF IT!!"  
  
The raising of a Saiyan chapter 3: learning how to fight; part 2  
  
Gohan felt the dead weight of 10 gravities settle on his shoulders. It wasn't hard, but the weight hampered his movements, making it difficult to follow Nail and Zarbon's movements as they taught him different stretches, and started him on learning to fly.  
  
"Come on, get with it you weakling!" the demi-Saiyan in question looked up at the Kasaro-jin warrior. (A/N: completely made that species up. I just didn't want to have to keep calling him Zarbon, or some other name that commented on his color.) They had been practicing flying for about 2 hours now. Gohan could get up into the air already, a mean feat for a 4 year old with almost no battle experience. (A/N Remember Radditz?)  
  
Gohan shouted back. "Well maybe if you would turn down the gravity I could fly better!" Zarbon yelled back. "You don't need the gravity turned down! Just concentrate!"  
  
Gohan could feel him self shaking with rage. With out meaning to, he raised his ki. He didn't even know how to "power up" but he did it any way. He pushed all his power into his Bukujutsu technique, and to his surprise, he shot up so hard he cracked the ceiling.  
  
As he fell to the ground rubbing his skull, Zarbon, normally impassive, was doing all he could to keep from bursting out in laughter. But when Gohan looked up at the ceiling and shouted, "Now why did you have to go and do that!" he lost it.  
  
Gohan stared at his mentor. The warrior was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard he thought he would burst. He just kept laughing until Gohan, thinking something was wrong, tried to carry him to a regen tank. Then, he started openly crying, mixing in tears with loud shouts of laughter until he couldn't breathe.  
  
Nail rushed in, and upon seeing the stolid Kasaro-jin warrior cracking up in the hands of a four year old demi-Saiyan who was trying with all his might to get him to a regen tank, he smirked, having more control than the teal alien who was now struggling to breathe. Slightly raising his voice he called, "Gohan, you can put him down. It's all right."  
  
Gohan stared at the Namek, who just told him to put down the man who he thought was having a seizure. When Nail nodded, he gently laid him down. By now he was starting to regain control, and slowly return to his sanity.  
  
Zarbon looked up into Gohan's worried eyes. He started. Those eyes. They were worrying for him! It had been so long since he had seen anybody care for him that he couldn't remember.  
  
"Zarbon, are you all right?" the deep voice of Nail resonated around the chamber. Zarbon looked at his fellow warrior. "Yes." "Good, then finish teaching the boy to fly." Zarbon grimaced. "That's what started this whole thing. I think we can have the rest of the day off." Nail nodded, and then left. Zarbon turned to Gohan, and dismissed him. He ran out the door, shouting a hasty goodbye over his shoulder as he made straight for the lake.  
  
Zarbon walked into his capsule house, looking around for a place to sit and deciding on a large couch. He was remembering the GR incident a few moments ago. It had been a long time since he had laughed at anything. The reason he did now, and so hard, was the memory of his youngest daughter, Varina, running to the beach with her family.  
  
She had been running down a tree covered path so hard she didn't see the rock, and tripped, smashing into a tree on the way down. Zarbon and Seluri, His wife, were not overly worried, Kasaro-Jinn children being born with power levels high enough to not be affected that much b a collision such as this. But the way she came up holding her head, and the words she shouted at the rock, "now why did you have to go and do that!" were so alike to Gohan's own reaction, he had remembered. And laughed.  
  
2 YEARS LATER.  
  
Gohan stared at Nail, slowly dropping into a defense stance. Nail did the same, settling on a stance that could be both offensive and defensive. They stared at each other for several minutes each wanting the other to make the first move. In the end Gohan went first, lunging forward in a head first charge, and swung a bare fist into the waiting arm of Nail.  
  
Nail grunted as he took the full power of the blow on his forearm, and brought his foot up into the boy's stomach. It was powerful enough to render him unconscious, if he'd been there. He had phased out, or "zanzokened" into the air, where he fired several white-hot ki blasts. Nail dodged them all, and returned fire with a two-handed ki bomb. A blue energy sphere shot forward and rammed the place Gohan had been moments before, detonating in an explosion that shook the entire gravity room, where they had chosen to spar.  
  
Gohan landed back in his defensive position, and stood for a moment assessing his situation. His and Nail's power levels were almost equal. His early training days had been spent receiving serious beatings from Zarbon to gain strength through his Saiyan genes. The beatings had been during sparring sessions and had boosted his power considerably. Learning basic ki abilities and martial arts had been the next bit, and he had been shoved into the wilderness for 10 months, not unlike the training he would have undergone at the hands of Piccolo had he not been kidnapped.  
  
Nail jumped into a flurry of blows, aiming for the head and neck. Gohan was struck several times before he retaliated, blocking a high punch and dropping low to sweep the feet out from under the Namek. The attack was successful, and Nail was horizontally in the air, back to the ground when Gohan gathered power into both his hands until they blazed with ki, and smashed the Namek's stomach with a double hammer blow.  
  
Nail crashed into the ground, and immediately rolled away from the ki blast aimed in his direction. He pushed off, and swung an aerial roundhouse kick into the ribs, and followed up with a ki infused punch to the face. While Gohan was recovering from the attack, nail charged up to ½ his max power and delivered a crushing knee strike to the 6 year olds chest. Gohan came up angry, charging all the way to ¾ his power, which was much stronger than Nail's current power, but much less than the Namek's power at ¾th's it's max.  
  
He launched himself at the green warrior, slamming home a complicated combination of attack into the Namek. He finished of the assault by charging up a two-handed ki blast and flung it at the 7 foot tall fighter, who was looking a little worse for wear. It struck him in the chest and carried him all the way to the other side of the GR.  
  
Nail looked up at Gohan, letting his power rise to its max. Gohan's ki sensing abilities screamed danger, so Gohan powered up to his max, his aura going from a flaming white to a soaring, cerulean blue. The fighters clashed, disappearing from view until, a few seconds later, Gohan dropped out of the super-powered battle, breathing and bleeding heavily. Nail dropped out as well, looking worse than he did when he started, but much better than Gohan did.  
  
A slow clapping reached their ears. Zarbon stood at the door, his applause fading as he turned of the 75 gravities they had been using. The Kasaro-jin said in a smooth voice "It's time." "Gohan looked at him strangely. It wasn't time for a break, or for lunch, so what did Zarbon mean by "It's time." "For what?" Zarbon grinned. "To go back to Freiza's ship."  
  
MWUAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! Cliff hanger. I think. -_- + any way, there's the action fogmuffin wanted. I don't know if you thought it was good or bad, so please review! *gets down on knee's and begs shamelessly for reviews.* The next chapter maybe a little long in coming, so don't flame me for tardiness. (*-*) Sorry, just had to put that in. it was Kirby, see? By the way this -_- + was me sweat dropping. Cool, huh? 


	4. Insert your own title here

Hey guys! This is the next chapter of "The Raising of a Saiyan". I'm going to thank all those who reviewed, especially DemonDancing, who responded to my cry for help. I think I fixed the title, and I'll try not to use commas so frequently. By the way, after this chapter, I at least want to get 15 reviews. I mean come on, 12 reviews? And last chapter, when I did the ¾ power and all that, it was just to give you an understanding of where they are. Just today, I got an idea for a sequel. It's about when Gohan returns to earth. Sort of like a ruining Gohan's life fic, but with a twist. Now on to the disclaimer, and the story!  
  
(*_*) Jakar101  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball Z. There, happy?  
  
The Raising of a Saiyan chapter 3. (Insert your own title here.)  
  
Gohan stared at the Kasaro-jinn, disbelief stamped across his features. "You mean back to HIS ship?" Zarbon snorted. "Where else?" Gohan questioned. "But why now?" Zarbon answered with out looking back. "You've reached an appropriate level for the elite. You are to be taken back to the ship for training." Gohan was really confused now. "But I thought this was training." Zarbon hesitated at this. "This training is. Different." with that, Zarbon left to ready the ship. Gohan received Nails help in getting him to the regen tank, and in a few hours he was healed.  
  
He helped capsulate everything and boarded the ship to take them back to a place he could hardly remember. As he did, his mind wandered back to the stories Zarbon and Nail had told to him. Rape and murder were common among the crew, and stories of riots and other escapades flew thick and fast among the trio. So it was understandable that he was scared as the ship came in to view.  
  
They docked, and Gohan stepped out of the ship into the biggest room he had ever been in his life. It was gigantic. There were hundreds of ships coming and going. Most were the Saiyan pods that Radditz used to take him here originally. He was jerked out of his reverie as Nail told him to hurry.  
  
He followed behind him and Zarbon, trying not to get lost in the flow of aliens that swarmed the ship. His mind was swirling with all the colors and shapes and sizes. And they weren't even out of the docking bay yet. As they cleared the door, Gohan's scouter told them it was time to eat. Because there were so many creatures aboard, the meals were done in shifts. In 5 standard minutes, (10 real minutes) it was the elites turn.  
  
Gohan wrinkled his brow at that. When was he going to eat? He searched his scouter database for his rank, and was surprised when it scanned his power level, and flashed ELITE. He shrugged, and followed his mentors.  
  
Upon entrance to the mess hall, a long room with tables along one side and a buffet style service counter along the other. They approached the counter, and took a plate. As they reached the first platter of food, a small datapad popped up. A mechanical voice asked Nail what species it was. He replied "Namekian." And a glass of water appeared. Nail took it, and went to an empty table to sit down. Zarbon was next. When the voice asked him, he replied "Kasaro-jinn" a list of foods appeared and Zarbon chose a strange, jelly like food, and a sort of meat. When Gohan came up to the pad, it clearly blared, "Species." Gohan said in halting basic, "H. Human" the datapad whirred, and seconds later, the voice spoke again. "HUMAN does not compute. What is your species?" Gohan insisted. "But it really is- No, wait. Chikyuu-jinn" he used the term that had come up on his scouter when he looked at his profile. There was a whirr, and a list of foods written in basic popped up. He chose a hamburger, chicken noodle soup, 3 apple pies, and a slab of beef. After all, he was half Chikyuu-jinn. He wasn't that hungry.  
  
As he was walking over to the table that his Sensei's had claimed, his hamburger and 2 of his pies were grabbed from the top of the pile. "Mmmmmm. These are good." Gohan looked straight into the face of the most hideous being he had ever seen. It was a pink blob; a craggy face with sagging black eyes enhanced his ugliness. "HEY! Give me back my food!" Dodoria laughed. "Whose going to make me?" he lowered his head, and let his foul breathe sweep over the half breed's face.  
  
Gohan, scared, looked over to Nail. Suddenly, a voice resounded in his head. "Listen, Gohan, this is Nail. Dodoria over there can't hold a candle to you. Just fight him for it." Gohan answered aloud "But he's so much bigger than me." Dodoria stared at the young half-Saiyan. "Who you talking to brat?" Gohan ignored him, and listened to Nail. "So? I'm a lot bigger than you, and you can almost match me! Besides, he's the weakest elite on the ship besides Nappa and Radditz. So just do it. That's an order from your sensei." "O. Okay." Gohan replied, stammering slightly. With that, he stepped back ward, and slowly lowered himself into a fighting stance.  
  
Dodoria couldn't believe this brat. First, he starts talking to nobody, and then, he wants to fight! 'Oh well,' He Thought, 'At least I'll get to pound something. Always liked a good beating before meals.' With a roar he attacked, swinging his fist at the boy with enough power to knock him unconscious. Or so he thought. Gohan simply blocked the blow. His face held pure innocence as he said, "Is that it! I thought you were supposed to be stronger?"  
  
Dodoria screamed in rage as he charged, surprisingly swift despite his bulk. Punches, kicks and ki blasts, rained down on Gohan, who was dodging each and every one thrown at him. Gohan finally went on the offensive, striking his opponent's ponderous stomach with a huge double handed blow. Then, he bounced of the floor on the way down, and kicked him in the face as he flew upward. He quickly formed a ki blast, and hurled it at the staggering alien. It struck, smashing him off the floor, and into the wall.  
  
Dodoria got back up shaking with rage. Who was this kid? He shouldn't be able to hold that much power. Heck, he had no business being that powerful. It just wasn't natural! His thoughts were jarred as Gohan's six year old leg buried itself into the blob of fat he called a stomach. As he fell, there was a sickening "CRACK!", as the brat's foot smashed his knee, causing him to be unable to get up. Dodoria cringed, and waited for the killing blow he knew was inevitable. But surprisingly, there was none! He managed to incline his head to the point that he could see the little boy head back to his food; picking up the food he had attempted to steal on the way.  
  
Gohan walked up to the table, grinning at his senseis as he sat down and began to eat. Both Zarbon and Nail had watched the fight, and were immensely pound of him, but didn't show it. Instead, they sat and ate, acting as if the whole thing was nothing, that they knew all along that the fight would be in favor of Gohan. In actuality, they were surprised at the ease in which he defeated the elite.  
  
The rest of the meal went by pretty much uneventful. But rumors began flying about the child who had defeated Dodoria. They were all eager to know the boys name, and Nail actually had to scare away some of the bigger elites who wanted to try their luck. In all, it was an exciting day.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
Gohan sat in his quarters, playing with his scouter. His room was much more luxurious than last time, with maroon and black coloring, several closets holding formal, in-formal, and training clothes. A personal regen tank, and a huge bed decked out the mansion type room. Gohan was sitting on the bed, toying with his scouter. He was looking for his schedule, and when he found it he was puzzled. It had said 1st meal, advanced training, pilot training, cage fight, what ever that was, and purging training. What the heck was that? Oh well, he would find out tomorrow. With this thought ended, he lay back, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Gohan scrambled out of bed at the shrill, familiar alarm of his scouter blaring in his ears. He dressed in a black body suit, with white-gold armor. He set of into the crowded halls of the flagship, and made it to the mess hall. This meal passed somewhat uneventfully, meeting up with Nail and Zarbon, and choosing a massive platter of food. He saw Nappa, but not Radditz or Vegeta, and wondered who he would fight in the "Cage fight." Afterwards, he was marched off to the GR, where his advanced training began.  
  
His instructor was Nail, who began teaching him advanced ki techniques. Blasts, long distance Zanzokening, and ki beams from the mouth and eyes came next.  
  
"Guyana-ho!!!!!" a searing white energy ball erupted from Nails hands as he performed his signature move, the Guyana-ho. It was a ball of energy that tracked your opponent's ki and exploded on contact. But if you tried to destroy it with an energy blast, it would absorb it, and increase in power. The unlucky elite who had boasted he could avoid getting hit by the move, was desperately hurling ki blasts at the ball, almost tripling its size and power. Right before it hit, nail drew back almost half the power, so the soldier's life was saved. The singed soldier fell from the sky, landing unconscious on the white tiled floor.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Nail turned at Gohan's question. "Do what?" Gohan pointed towards the soldier. "Draw your power back." Nail slowly turned back, and began walking towards the door. "There is never any need for senseless killing. Never." And with that, he walked out the door, motioning for him to follow.  
  
The six year old demi-Saiyan was confused. He was supposed to do a "Cage fight" as it was called. He learned it was exactly what it was. It was what it sounded like. 2 participants would get into an energy cage, made from solid electricity beams, and fight until either death or unconsciousness, depending on the mood of the crowd. The cage fight was something used to measure a new comer's strength and fighting ability. In this case Gohan was fighting Rayon, a red alien from the same species as Jeice, the famous Ginyu Force member.  
  
Gohan was led into the electrical cage by Zarbon. The alien from the other side, approached, and stopped 2 meters away. Then, he lowered himself into a fighting stance and waited for Gohan to do the same. He did, and immediately was attacked by Rayon. He was caught up in a swirl of strikes and blocks. He punched out, and slammed his fist into the older fighters stomach, slowing him down enough for a triple kick 1-2 punch combo into the face. He jumped up to the top of the cage, and built up a powerful 2 handed ki blast. When the red alien flew up to meet him, he waited until he was within striking distance of a foot to release the pent up energy he had stored in his palms. The blue flash resounded through out the stadium, and the alien landed back on the ground breathing heavily.  
  
Gohan landed as well, settling back into his favorite stance, his left hand extended to block, and his right hand was back by his ear, ready to strike. Then, they began anew.  
  
*looks around wildly.* 18 reviews? Where did those come from? Oh well, that's the next chapter. So please review! *Pulls out a bazooka.* "OR ELSE!!!"  
  
(*_*) Jakar101 


	5. Learning to Purge

Hello all! This is a new chapter for the raising of a Saiyan. I want to thank Kia-Kawaii princess, and dark cherry for reviewing each chapter, and to DemonDancing because she is the **_ONLY _one who gave a critique to help better my writing. I mean, praise is good, but I want to improve my writing, not just swell my ego. So with out further ado, the Raising of a Saiyan, chapter 5**

Disclaimer. I don't own dragon ball Z. *crosses his fingers behind his back.*

                                     Chapter 5; learning to purge.

Gohan was under attack by Rayon, the red alien he was locked in a cage with. Fists and feet were every where, blocking, kicking, punching, chopping. Most of the lower level crew members couldn't see what was going on.

Gohan jumped backward, but was smashed from behind by a kick. He landed on the ground, but pushed off and zanzokened behind his enemy, a glowing fist evident.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Gohan slammed his fist into the back of the alien; his super powered attack tearing through muscle and bone, and almost came out the other side. Rayon only had time to gurgle before he slumped over, his dead body still hanging from Gohan's hand.

Gohan was in shock. He hadn't meant to hit him _that _hard. He only wanted to knock him out. He didn't mean to _kill _him. Grief and shock overpowered the boy's senses, and he promptly blacked out. 

Zarbon was worried. If Gohan got that shook up about killing _one_ person, then how would he react to his purging training? He ran as he thought, picking up the form of Gohan, vaporized the body of Rayon, and took his charge to a regen tank.

Gohan woke in the familiar blue gel of a regen tank. He wondered briefly why he was here, until he remembered the fight. 

He wanted to throw up. He remembered his fist plunging into his opponent's back. He remembered the flesh tearing, ripping apart like paper. He remembered the smell of roasting flesh as the power in his hand was expelled inside the alien's body. He remembered… No. he didn't want to remember. It was done, in the past. He would not remember.

His thoughts trailed off as Zarbon came into the room, shutting off the tank, and letting the blue green gel swirl out. He handed the demi-Saiyan his clothes, and waited for him to get dressed. When he did, he spoke. 

"You have a 3 hour break before purging training begins." Gohan looked up from his boots. 

 What's "Purging"? Zarbon sighed, and knelt down by Gohan. He tried to find a way to give it to him gradually, and failed. So he opted for the blunt approach.

"Gohan, purging is something you won't want to do. You see, what Freiza does, he picks a planet, then sells it to the highest bidder. But before he can sell it, it needs to be wiped clean of all inhabitants." He took a deep breathe, and continued. "You kill every single inhabitant on the planet." 

Gohan looked shocked, then sick. "Y… You mean I haf'ta do that? Kill everybody?" Zarbon nodded heavily. Gohan's 6 year old mind, no matter how mature, could not fathom so many deaths. He just turned and walked to his room, contemplating what would happen in 3 hours. 

**_                                                     3 HOURS LATER_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Gohan was in a pod, heading for a small, nameless planet. His job, along with Zarbon, Nail and Dodoria, was to clear the planet of all sentient life forms. There were five major cities, and planetary scouter readings showed all life was centered there.

The pod slammed into the planets surface. Gohan shakily climbed out, and clicked his scouter to read every thing but power levels. He didn't want to see all those power readings winking out as he destroyed them.

Zarbon took off toward one city as did Dodoria, and Nail to another. Gohan flew toward his destination, hoping this would be over quickly. 

As he flew, he noticed why all the life was in the cities. The planet was a dry, arid desert. There were no animals that he could see, and when he clicked his scouter back on for a short time, there were no animal sized power readings on screen. He clicked his scouter off and looked ahead. 

There it was, a large purple building in the center, with sky scrapers made of a greenish material dominating the rest of the buildings.

He took a deep breath, and built up all the energy his little hands could muster. He built it into a huge sparkling ball, ki flowing under the surface. He took another breath. And he hurled the blast at the huge skyscraper in front of him. It detonated, taking out the three skyscrapers that were centered behind it. He quickly readied another blast, and fired it at the purple building. It was immediately incinerated, and a gas main blew as well, taking out almost seven other buildings. He fired beam after blast, and completely destroyed the city, and finished of the remains with a huge power summon. 

In the instant that he threw the final blast, he realized he could see into the ruin that he threw it at. There was a small, yellow-blue creature in there, and it cried out distinctly in basic, "_help me…" then the blast over took it, burning into it and charring the remains until it disintegrated, and there was nothing left. Gohan took his head into his hands and cried. He didn't want to kill for this monster, heck; he hadn't even seen him yet._

 Then, suddenly, a huge pink hand swept out of the air and smashed into his back. 

"Get up brat!" Dodoria, still sore about his defeat at the hands of the six year old Saiyan, kicked him, relishing the fact that he didn't seem to want to fight. He continued to beat him, until Gohan realized something.

'_He's going to kill me. That's how it is with Freiza's men isn't it? They just kill. And so will I. Until I get strong, and when I do, I'm going to kill Freiza. I'm going to make him pay for these lives. And as for Dodoria… I'm going to kill him **NOW! **_

Gohan got up after the tenth punch. Dodoria scoffed. 

"Its about time. I was going to have to kill you." He stopped as Gohan's eyes locked with his. They were a piercing blue. And they _glowed_! 

"DIE!" Gohan lunged forward and brought his knee up and into the alien's skull. His neck whipped back, almost breaking, but was quickly smashed into the ground by a pile driving fist.

"DIE!" Gohan shot forward, and brought a leg up, smashing and breaking his shoulder. Dodoria screamed in pain, his arm felling like it had been torn off. And in seconds, it was. A new wave of pain assaulted his body, but was cut off by a ki beam drilling its way through his chest. 

He fell back, choking on his own blood and vomit. He looked up into Gohans eyes. The boy seemed to have grown taller, and older, and somehow different. He never found out how though, as Gohan summoned all his power into an energy ball. He held out the power sphere, and fired it at the cringing alien.

"Die."

It blew, and left a huge crater in the desert of the planets surface, damaging the earth for hundreds of yards in every direction.

Nail looked up as an explosion to the south occurred, obliterating much of the surrounding landscape. Dodoria's ki signature vanished, but Gohan's flared, rising higher and higher until it finally stopped, around Zarbons full power, and a little beneath his. He started to fly over to the blast point, but felt the ki signature that was Gohan head for the pods. He sighed, and headed there as well.

Zarbon was already there, and Gohan was just arriving when he pulled into the area. He didn't talk to anybody, just got into the pod, and closed the hatch, clearing the valley they had landed in and headed for Freiza's flag ship. They followed right behind, and in two hours, they were back on the ship. 

The next morning, the news was spread like wild fire. Vegeta was back from a purging mission that had left Nappa and Radditz dead, and he seriously injured. He was in the med bay, and was floating in the blue healing liquid of the regen tanks. The planets name was Chikyuu. 

So how did you like it? I know, it was a little short, but I'm just leading up to the big part, where the chapters will be longer, and it seemed like an appropriate time to end. Sorry about the late update, my stupid dog chewed through the internet cable, and I was out for about two days. So please review!

(*_*) Jakar101. 


	6. Going Home

Hello, sorry about the very long absence time, it's explained at the bottom. Well, enjoy!

                                  The Raising of a Saiyan, Chapter six; Going Home

Chikyuu. Gohan never thought he would hear that planet spoken from living beings lips again. It flooded him with relief that it hadn't been purged or destroyed, and that the fact that Vegeta had come back injured meant that the planet could take care of itself. But he also knew that Vegeta would not leave this planet alone. It was reportedly lush, with huge oceans and massive forests, slightly lacking in the technology that they had. Vegeta would go back to reclaim his honor, and capture the planet that supposedly was the most beautiful planet in the northern galaxy. 

Gohan was in his room, preparing to train. He had an idea for an attack, one all his own. It dealt with using the other person's ki to form a blast that depended on the victim for its power. He knew how to draw the ki from an opponent, making them weak, but he couldn't form that energy into a blast. He was hoping to find a challenger at the training center, one upon which he could practice this new technique and several others he had developed. 

He set off to the training center, passing through endless corridors until he reached his destination. He then walked over to the middle off the sparring creatures, and looked about for a free fighter. Not many off the lower level warriors wanted to fight him, but some of the higher class fighters came and asked for a bout. Or demanded it. 

He chose to fight the one whose resting ki level was the highest, utilizing his scouter. It was a large purple and yellow alien, somewhat reminecent of a bull, with great, curving horns, and clearly tough skin.

They quickly went into the white energy field that surrounded most of the center, and blocked part of it for their match. Another white wall of energy shot down, cutting them off from the rest. It quickly became slightly transparent, and they could see currency changing hands as bets were made as to who would win. Sangoroth, as his opponent was called, took up a strange fighting stance, and waited for Gohan to do the same. 

Gohan knew that the moment he got into the stance of his choosing, his opponent would attack, not waiting for him to settle in fully. So he didn't choose a stance. Instead he raised a hand and discharged a blast of cerulean ki. It flashed at the surprised alien, blazing at him with great speed. He just barely managed to get out of its way before it was absorbed by the shield, making it that much stronger. 

Sangoroth lunged, swinging a fist at the boy's stomach. Before it hit, he shifted back and let fly with a kick. It grazed Gohan's shoulder as he dropped flat. The half-breed pushed up off the floor to lash out with a foot at the huge monsters face. Sangoroth felt the foot smash into his face, and felt his back slam into the energy wall an instant later. He slid down the wall, and fell to the ground. As his opponent came to see if he was really defeated, he jumped up and poured yellow ki through his mouth, forming it into a blast of sufficient power to harm the demi-Saiyan. 

The Saiyan in question dodged, cursing him self for being so stupid. The blast singed his arm, making it more painful to move it, though not by much. He jumped into the air, and fired a ki beam at the monster to gain time for him to prepare his attack. 

Sangoroth sidestepped the beam of blue light, and looked up to where the boy was floating. He was charging up an energy blast, made of pure white ki. He got ready to block it, as the boy stabbed his hands forward to fire. But the blast never came. Instead, Sangoroth fell to his knees, suddenly unable to stand. His energy was ebbing, leaving his body. Suddenly, he heard hundreds of tiny explosions as scouters outside the arena blew at the massive increase of power the boy was building. 

Gohan was elated. It worked! He had successfully developed his very own attack.

"ENERGY RELFECTION WAVE!" 

A huge beam of energy swept down upon the purple and yellow alien, blasting into him with a power huge enough to kill any other soldier. The explosion blasted several walls and other sparring partners away, leaving, under all the debris, a very painful looking Sangoroth. 

Gohan looked at the destruction, shocked. 

"Whoa. That was strong."

Vegeta had been walking to the training center, contemplating on just how he would destroy Chikyuu once he defeated that poor excuse for a Saiyan Kakkarot. He had decided on blasting away the earths crust in one point, and letting incinerating magma sweep over the earth, turning every thing in its way to ashes, when an explosion rocked the ship, throwing him back into the walls, and crushing the door out of shape. He jumped to his feet, blasting several soldiers in his rage. What the heck was that?! 

Gohan, a little shocked at the power his blast unleashed, mainly because he didn't know Sangoroth was that powerful, was picking up some off the debris that was lying about when a purple energy beam fried the door into non existence, and a _very _angry Vegeta stormed through.

Vegeta fired a beam through the door and stomped inside to see the almost complete destruction of the training center. What surprised him the most however was that a small boy was floating in the center of the room, apparently the cause for all this? Heck, _HE_ would have a hard time causing this. _'Well,' _he smirked. _'Not anymore. That beating Kakkarot gave me was enough to raise my power level considerably. No, this fool here probably was hiding behind the shield.' _ 

Vegeta called out, "You, boy! Who did this?" The boy turned, and Vegeta was surprised that he had met him before, just before he had left to go to Chikyuu. He was the half breed, one of the only Saiyans left in the universe.

He stopped his train of thought to listen to the boys reply. It was short and unnecessarily blunt. "Me." Vegeta looked at him, outraged. How **_DARE _**he lie to the prince of Saiyans! 

"You honestly expect me to believe that _you caused this destruction? And you aren't even tired!" the boy took an exasperated look, like it was the most obvious thing in the universe. _

"Duh, because it wasn't my energy."

Vegeta smirked. "So you admit it wasn't your blast."

Gohan sighed, letting his frustration show clearly. 

"NO you idiot, it was MY BLAST!" 

Okay, now Vegeta was confused. First, the boy said that he had destroyed the room. Then,                       he said it wasn't his energy. But then he said that it was still his blast!

Vegeta growled low in his throat. 

"What the heck are you talking about?" 

The boy sighed again, and turned to the personnel that had begun to collect in the trashed chamber. He put his hands in front of each other, and began forming energy. As the energy sphere grew, there was the distinct sound of bodies hitting the floor as Gohan drew the energy they needed to stand away from them. Vegeta looked on in wonder as the white blast grew. Finally, Gohan let the energy flow back to the owners, and they stood up with a relieved but scared look, and ran out the door, bumping into each other and knocking each other over. 

When they had all gone, Vegeta turned back to the boy in awe of his attack, although he would never admit it. Suddenly, he had a perfect idea, and grinned fiercely, pointing at the boy.. 

"You. Me. Spar. Now. 

Gohan whipped his head around from the door. 

"What?" Vegeta answered, "I'll need somebody to come with me to Chikyuu, somebody who can fight. Those brats were strong enough, and the Namek tips the scales in the direction of that third-class trash heap. If you prove yourself, then I will take you along."

Gohan was nearly choking. Had Vegeta just offered him a chance, albeit unknowingly, a chance to see his home planet? Of course he would fight! 

He turned to the haughty prince who stood to await his decision. With excitement clear in his voice, he replied, "I accept your offer." 

Vegeta scowled from the lack of his title in his reply, but responded none the less.

  
"Good." And with that, he launched him self at the surprised demi-Saiyan.

Gohan dodged Vegeta's initial rush, and fired a ki beam at his rapidly retreating figure. If he wanted to see his home ever again, much less go there in person, he was going to have to give it his all. Oh great, he was losing his battle focus. He quickly wrenched his mind back to what was happening, and just in time to dodge a retaliation blast from Vegeta. He flew to the ground, and jumped up again as a blur attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, each glowing as he brought his power to the surface to strengthen his attacks. With a mid level sweep to the ribs, Gohan managed to fight off the barrage, and quickly assaulted his opponent with his sonic wave technique. He built up energy into his hands until they began glowing a brilliant blue, and then slammed them together, open-handed. This resulted in a massive shockwave blasting outwards in an explosion of ki. The shockwave blasted into Vegeta and threw him against the far wall, which quickly had another dent in it as he impacted at several times the speed of sound. 

Multiple, ear-splitting booms were heard as Gohan burst through several speed barriers in a brutal fore-knuckle punch that crushed Vegeta even more into the wall. 

Vegeta, through the haze of pain, managed to build enough energy to fire a mouth blast into the demi-Saiyans chest, knocking him back and allowing him to pry himself from the wall which he had sunk into. With a howl of rage at his stupidity, he lunged forward and slammed his fist across the younger Saiyans jaw, brought his leg up into his side, and fired a jab into his chest. 

Gohan was struck with several more blows before he retaliated with a sweep kick and a down ward elbow smash, the first attack missed, but the second scored a direct hit on top of the princes head. The blow snapped his head backwards, and Gohan took advantage of that with a quick punch across the face. And with that, he charged up one of his better special techniques. A huge energy wave appeared, and whirled down towards the struggling prince. But before it hit, it swirled into a cyclone, smashing into him and propelled him through the air. With a slight twitch of his hands, Gohan guided the beam into a wall. This time, however, it went through the wall and into the corridor, carrying Vegeta with it. Gohan slumped over, exhausted from all the energy attacks.

Vegeta was really torn up. His uniform was in tatters, leaving nothing but the left sleeve. He was currently buried in rubble, and as he painfully dug his way out, some soldiers walked by and gaped at the prince's state. Looking down, Vegeta saw what they were gawking at. His head snapped up, and almost instantly beams of light shot from his eyes and dissected them into two pieces. He fully intended to kill the boy now, the brat who had taken away his dignity, his pride! He stormed back into the room, searching for the gaki. He found him crumpled to the ground from ki exhaustion. He reached down, and took his tail, and crushed it, sending enough pressure to knock out himself. Gohan's eyes snapped open, and a low mewl of pain escaped his lips before his eyes shut completely. 

Bringing his face closer, Vegeta said roughly, "Look at you. You're more dead than alive, you're tail is crushed, and you don't have any energy left to attack if you were conscious!" he got the surprise of his life as Gohan weakly opened his eyes, and said something so low that Vegeta, with his Saiyan hearing, could barely make it out. "But… what if it's not my energy…?  Vegeta opened his mouth in shock as he realized what the gaki meant. He had no time to react as an energy reflection wave crashed into his chest, knocking him back, and down. Vegeta looked up in surprise at the boy, though his own consciousness was quickly fading. He did however manage to hold out until Gohan fainted until he dropped into his own dark slumber.

The next morning, Gohan, healed of his injuries, was staring out the view port at the empty blackness of space. He had lost. He wasn't going back. He had failed. He bowed his head in grief, when a sharp, rough voice came through his scouter.

"BOY! GET YOUR TAIL DOWN HERE!" Gohan jumped at the voice. Vegeta was supposed to be leaving! "What do you mean sir?"  The voice bellowed back. "I MEAN YOUR COMING WITH ME TO THAT BLASTED PLANET CHIKYUU! BUT YOU WONT BE IF YOUR NOT HERE IN FIVE STANDARD MINUTES!" Gohan felt like crying. 

"I'll be right there sir." Vegeta's voice was back to normal levels as he answered. "Hurry up brat." 

"Yes sir!" Gohan sped down the hall way, not caring about the people he left unconscious in the hall way. He was going home.

Whew! That took a while, didn't it? My (insert four letter obscenity here,) computer flashed a "THIS SCREEN CANT BE DISPLAYED" thing at me every time I tried to update for the better part of a week for the better part of a week. So, tell me what you think!

(*_*) Jakar101


	7. Into HFIL

Well, that was fast! I got five reviews in one day! A big thanks to all those who reviewed, and here comes the next chapter of The Raising of a Saiyan!

Disclaimer. Sorry, just the standard disclaimer this time. I don't own dragon ball Z, though I wish I did.

Goku punched the air for the ten thousandth time as he contemplated what king kai said. 

Spin, punch, kick.

 Gohan was coming back.

Ki blast, slice kick, punch.

But he was with Vegeta, the person who had ultimately been turned back when Goku unleashed his Chou Kamehameha against him in the pitched battle that had repelled the Saiyan at the cost of Goku's own life. 

A storm of ki blasts, a glowing ki punch, and a huge roundhouse kick finished the kata. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked over to where Piccolo was meditating. He, as well as the Saiyan, was killed in the battle against Vegeta, and both were training under north kai as well. The Namek already had a terrific strength and speed, as well as a huge increase in mind powers.

As Goku got close, Piccolo said without opening his eyes, "What do you want." 

Goku responded while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I was kinda wondering if you're going to help me against Vegeta when he comes." Piccolo opened his eyes and looked at him. "Why wouldn't I?" Goku dropped his hand and looked at him. "You mean that you're not trying to kill me any more?" 

Piccolo let out a heavy sigh. "No Goku, I gave that up after the fight with Radditz. I do now believe that you will always be stronger than me, even if I do know the Kaio-ken." 

Since the Kaio-ken is more a state of mind than any thing else, Piccolo had almost instantly mastered the technique, while Goku struggled far behind.

"How bout' we settle it with a match?" Piccolo looked up sharply. "What?!" "Well, you don't have to if you don't want to." Piccolo got up and stretched his muscles. "Of course I'll spar. And I won't use Kaio-ken if you wish it."   
Goku grinned as he stretched out as well. "No, I'm fine. Go ahead and use what ever you feel necessary to defeat me." Piccolo smiled. "All right then, lets go!" Goku looked up in time to block the slash kick that would have nearly won the match had it landed.

With a ki blast and a rapid barrage of punches, Goku fought back and scored some hits. Then, he dropped to the ground as Piccolo's fist sailed over his head. The Namek kept going from the force of his blow, and Goku lashed out with his feet and slammed them into the Namek's body. Piccolo flew upwards at incredible speed until he was free of the small planets gravity, recovered, and powered up a move. 

Goku looked upward to where he had kicked Piccolo, and saw a brief flash of yellow.   
 "Hmm, it's not Kaio-ken, that's red, and it's not his Salience flash, that's blue, so what the heck is-" he was cut off as the special beam cannon hurtled from the sky and drove into the ground in front of him. With a smirk, Piccolo settled down by the crater. Goku rubbed his head and got ready to fight.

Piccolo was slammed sideways across the planet from a double handed hammer blow to the side, and due to the planets small size and heavy gravity, he spun around it about seven times before being stopped by a ridge knuckle strike to the head followed by a spinning stomp kick and the biggest ki blast Goku could get out of his hands in less than a second. Another crater was blasted out of the ground as Piccolo impacted at more than four times the speed of sound. Piccolo slowly got two his feet and shook his head clear. He turned to face the grinning Saiyan and scowled. Then, he turned his head to the sky and unleashed the Kaio-ken. His blue aura flickered, and then blasted into a blazing crimson, his muscles bulged into massive ropes, and his power skyrocketed into Goku's range, and easily beyond it.

 He lowered his head to find a fully powered up Goku blasting at him with all the speed in his power. Piccolo dodged, spun, and placed his foot into Goku's side, hard. Goku flew sideways, and broke free of the planets gravity, falling towards the yellow clouds that marked the divide between heaven and HFIL. 

Piccolo worriedly scanned his mind, and found him to be unconscious. With out a seconds thought he burst into Kaio-ken times three and shot away from the planet, his speed increasing as he blasted free of the planets gravity, but the Saiyan was far beyond the reaches of Piccolo. The Namek took a deep breath, and shot forward with unheard of speed, at least for the Z warriors. He reached Goku as he started to go under. With a grab, he reached out and caught his friend as his head started to disappear beneath the clouds. But his Kaio-ken had caused him to miscalculate, as he did not use this level of power much, and his hand knocked Goku down, totally under the clouds. With a Namekian curse, he dove under the clouds and into HFIL.

King Kai walked out of his house after getting back from the meeting with west kai in just enough time to see Piccolo and Goku fall beneath the clouds. With a strangled moan, he blasted down snake way at his fastest speed. When they say that King Kai was a powerful martial arts fighter, they were serious. He was blazing down snake way at unheard of speeds, but he knew it wouldn't be enough, not in the time frame he had. He managed to pour on some more power, and flashed off in a blaze of white ki.

Goku awoke in the middle off a huge black plain. He was dimly aware that Piccolo was standing near him as he pushed himself up to a sitting position.

"Um, where are we?" Piccolo looked at him gravely. 

"In HFIL I suppose." Goku stood bolt upright. "WHAT!" Piccolo lowered his head and mumbled, "Yes. My attack knocked you out of the reach of king kai's planet's gravity, and my Kaio-ken was too much power. It knocked you under the clouds."

"The barrier," Goku breathed. King Kai had often warned them about the clouds. They were the barrier between heaven and HFIL, or the Home For Infinite Losers. There was no way for getting out of HFIL apparently, and whoever went in was supposed to be doomed to eternal punishment.

Goku sat up, looking around. They were in the middle of a huge black plain covered in burnt grass. Off in the distance, a red light glowed brightly, making it hard to see.

"Well, let's head toward the light and see what we find."

 Piccolo only nodded, and they took off, flying at the light. The light seemed be moving away from them at the same time though, because it never got any closer. They finally found something, as piccolo sensed a mind with in fifty kilometers, and pinpointed it. They turned, and blasted forward towards the signature. "It", turned out to be a small, snakelike thing, which was running fast, but nothing they couldn't catch. They stopped and descended, but it leapt in fright and ran. Piccolo growled; he was not in a mood to be playing tag. He burst into Kaio-ken and overtook the creature in seconds. He dealt it a rough blow over the ear, and it instantly slumped over. Piccolo brought it back and dumped it to the ground. With a harsh move he picked it up and aimed a ki blast at it. 

"Listen," He growled fiercely.

"Where is lord Enma's desk? TELL ME!" The blast roared and swelled into a blazing red sphere, inches from the things face. 

"I know your not dead, creature. I scanned your mind. You're wondering if I'm a warden that is testing you for something. You're also wondering if you are fast enough to phase away. Trust me. You aren't." the thing opened its eyes and pointed in a direction, a little off to the right of the light, deep into the endless black plain. Piccolo twitched, and sent the creature into unconsciousness with a mental bolt. He then took off in the direction that the creature had pointed.

Goku jumped into the air, following after the blue streak, Piccolo's aura now that he had disengaged Kaio-ken. As he caught up to him, a shout resonated in their minds. 

"Goku! PICCOLO! ARE YOU THERE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Piccolo snapped back through the mental bond, "Of course I can hear you Kai! Just calm down." The voice of the north Kai softened, but still held a panicked note.

"You guys have to get out of there! There is a soul sweep in three hours!" piccolo frowned, and extended the link to Goku's mind.

 "A what?" 

 The answered came back fast and agitated.

"A soul sweep! The soul sweep goes through HFIL and cleans off the worse souls for recycling! But if it finds yours, it initiates a lockdown, and it shuts off. But if it shuts off to avoid recycling you, it wont get the other souls, and the wardens wont be able to handle all of them, and if there are to many souls in HFIL, it tears! Evil souls are stronger than good souls, so HFIL is weaker than heaven. It'll tear and they will escape! But incase this happens, the Soul machine targets the world with the strongest kis. And right now, that's earth! But even the Z gang can't handle trillions of souls coming to life again! They will be wiped out!" 

Goku frowned in thought. 

"Well, what about this Freiza guy? Vegeta said he was hundreds of times stronger than him, so wouldn't they appear by him?" 

"No! Freiza is right now on a ship, as well as Vegeta and all of the powerful beings of the universe. It has to target a planet, as each of them will be restored to life. Most of them need air to breathe, so a planet is necessary. And the worst souls HFIL has to offer are waiting wear the rip is going to be! And it's even rumored that the legendary super Saiyan, the first one, is at the head of the line!"

Goku gasped, and Piccolo wore a surprised expression. Piccolo quickly called through the link, "How long will it take us to get to the desk?" King Kai thought for a second, and then said, "At your top speed, only about fifteen minutes. But that's at Kaio-ken times three. Goku can't do a Kaio-ken, so it will take almost three and a half hours! That's to long!" Goku spoke up quickly. 

"Actually, I can do Kaio-ken." Piccolo jerked his head around to stare at him, and up at the registration desk king kai jumped in surprise. They chorused together, "WHAT!" Goku looked sheepish, and replied,

 "Well, I was going to use it as a trump card to win against Piccolo, but I was knocked unconscious before I could engage it. I can do up to Kaio ken times two if I want."

With a slight pause, he activated Kaio-ken times two and blasted his power level through the roof.

Piccolo just stared at the flaring crimson aura, while King Kai just imagined the ten foot pillar of energy that was swirling around the Saiyan, who was grinning proudly at his accomplishment.

"Well that's perfect! At Kaio-ken times two you can make it in almost thirty minutes! Get going!" Piccolo nodded as he broke the connection, and activated Kaio-ken times two. With a flare of energy, they blasted of towards the desk. But they didn't notice the dark shadow that was following them, with a golden aura. A shadow that looked an awful lot like Piccolo…

Up at the registration desk, looking through a special glass that helped him to see into the reaches of HFIL. He had come up to the registration desk because his power was amplified enough to reach to his protégée's mind. They were nearing the entrance in plenty of time to escape the soul sweep. And he had good news once Goku got back. But wait! What was that following them?" He hesitantly opened another mental connection with the Saiyan and his partner.

"Um, Goku?" the Saiyan instantly perked up at the sound of his mentors voice.

"Yeah?" king Kai gulped as he watched the figure close in. 

"There is somebody behind you, and he's closing in." Goku snapped his head up and searched for the ki of the person. It was faint, but it was there. "Hey, Kaio-sama, open the link to piccolo to. King Kai did so, and Goku thought to at the Namek, "Hey, Piccolo! The Namek answered with out turning. "Yes?" "Hey, there's someone following us, and judging from the ki, he is strong. He isn't as strong as a Kaio-ken, but he could slow us down. And I think I know who it is."

Piccolo asked at the slight pause. "Yes?" Goku frowned as he answered.

"He's your "Father", Piccolo Daimo." At this Piccolo did turn his head and stared at him. 

"Are you positive?" Goku nodded. 

"Ye-" 

He was cut off as a golden energy beam struck him in the back, sending him tumbling into the plain below. Piccolo spun, and came face to face with a larger, meaner, tougher looking him. He just stared. The thing laughed cruelly.

"Surprised to see me? Well, after I take care of your friend there for killing me, I'm going to take you down. Then, I'm going to go back and kill all the little people who decided they could take me on." Piccolo laughed harshly, causing Piccolo Daimo to assume a puzzled expression.

"You think that you're going to beat trillions of souls to Krillen, Tien and the others? You won't stand a chance!" Daimo grinned, showing sharp canines and gleaming white teeth. 

"I have a little deal with the legendary super Saiyan. I take care of you, the only threats to his escape, but still keep you alive, and he lets me get my revenge. It's a sweet deal don't you thi-ARGHHH!!!" the scream came from the punch that piccolo had rammed into his chest. That blow alone would have disintegrated his body earlier, but Daimo had been training, as well as receiving a power up from an old, evil kami. He was strong; strong enough to defeat a Kaio-ken times three, even if Piccolo was using it. He swung a fist into Piccolo's side, and the battle commenced.

Man that was long! I know it doesn't seem that way, but it's longer than the last chapter. I know that there is no Gohan or Vegeta in this one, but I wanted to go back to Goku and the others. And since this is an AU I can make Piccolo and Tien and Choutzu as strong as I want. I hate it when people focus on the Saiyans to much. The others fight too! There just not as strong.

Anyway, tell me what you think! Flames ARE accepted! Not that I care, because the typical flame is "U R Stpid! u cat spel an relly suckat wreiting! I hate u!" it just makes me crack up! 

  
HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!

HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!

DO IT NOW!


	8. Arriving on Earth

Sorry about the long wait, got banned from the computer by the parents, and had a long week of yard work which consisted of cutting up and hauling a rosemary plant the size of Texas and loading it into a trailer to be carted of to who knows where, which made me sore for the better part of a week, a camping trip to Carpentaria beach, and a bunch of other things. So anyway, after that really long wait, here's the story here's the story.

The Raising of a Saiyan chapter eight; Arriving on earth. 

Gohan stared in awe out the window of the Donvericaneian cruiser that they were taking to earth. The particular window he was looking out of was huge, maybe twenty by thirty feet, giving him a nice view of the passing galaxy. He had never seen space before. When Radditz had captured him, he was unconscious and nearly dead, his ship that had taken him training with Zarbon and Nail did not have windows, and neither did his pod when he purged his first planet. So when he was shown his ample quarters, the first thing he did was press the button to raise the blast shutters that covered the massively clear plate.

He was in awe of the vastness of the area he was looking at. With the new tri-warp engines, the northern galaxy was flying past at an incredible rate. 

Stars, nebulas, super novas, and green and blue suns all flashed past, leaving the newly turned seven year old boy feeling small. He could, with the exception of a few people, wipe out all on this cruiser with out breaking a sweat. Yet now, as the wonders of the universe sailed past, he was feeling uneasy. Thoughts raced trough his head, about his arrival on earth, how his family, if they had survived Vegeta's last assault, would react. How he would react. How he would find them.

He had already made up his mind about that; he was going to find his parents. That was the whole reason why he came. Vegeta suspected this, but, surprisingly did not press it. He would escape from Vegeta, and look for them

 With a sigh, Gohan turned and started toward the training arena. Training was starting to take a relaxing toll on him, with his Saiyan side beginning to be needed more and more.

As he headed down the halls, he heard a muffled cry, punctuated with a harsh smack, the end result of a slap. With a curse, he spun and headed back the way he came. It was almost undoubtedly one of the healer razzings taking place on the ship. The razzings, which were happening more and more, were the cause of angry bullies who had been doing something illegal, and couldn't go for a regeneration tank for fear of prying. So instead, they went to the Namekian and Donvericaneian healers posted through out the ship. When the healer, as was the case, was forbidden to help under pain of death, a law passed by Vegeta, they were beaten until they cooperated.

He zipped by doors until he passed the one he was looking for. The cries were louder now, and the slaps were followed by duller impacts, probably punches. He took a second to remove a small recorder and microphone from his gauntlet, and place them by the door. Then, he turned and placed his palm up against the door, and closed his eyes. In the short weeks that he had been on Freiza's ship, he had managed to get a rudimentary ki sense developed, enabling him to sense the direction and approximate distance of energy signals, or whether they there friend or were hostile, but not the strength. He waited until the five malicious energy signatures moved away from the one, small and frightened signature, and blasted away the door with a wide spread energy wave.

In the room, he found five large creatures. They all had bright green skin, and blazing white hair. They were very tall, almost as big as Recoome, but, as Gohan could tell, they were not nearly as powerful. The small ki turned out to be a Namekian healer, probably off duty, who sported big bruises all over his face and body.

He inwardly sighed, and turned to the biggest of the creatures. It dimly registered in his mind that they were of the Donvericanian race, but shoved it to the back of his mind to deal with the problem at hand.

"What's the problem here." It was a statement more than a question. All of them knew that Gohan had a perfect knowledge of what was going on, but did not have any proof.

The largest of the five lowered his head and sneered into his face.

"I didn't know that was any of your business, midget." Gohan growled, and let his ki slowly rise, not to full power, which would have destroyed the surrounding area for quite a few feet, but enough to deal with the increasingly annoying bullies. 

"This is a healer "Cooperation" meeting. They are illegal, and punishable by death." The one on the middle left snorted, and spoke up. It was then that Gohan noticed he had a rather large gash along the left side.

"So what if it is! You can't stop us. Only Vegeta could, and he only passed that decree to seem fair. He moved slightly closer, shoving his ugly, foul face into gohans.

"Not even that little half-breed, Gohal, or what ever his name is would save that worthless piece of Namekian trash."

 As if to punctuate his remark, he stepped over and raised a hand to strike the now cowering Namekian. The blow never descended. A cerulean beam of power lashed out from the suddenly upraised arm of Gohan's. It struck into the small of the back, and burned through the spinal cord, instantly creating a wound that could never be healed in time for him to live. He fell forward, on top of the Namekian, but was stopped. His dying, glassy eyes blurred, focused, blurred again, and finally focused on Gohan's face. 

A slight gasp emanated from the dying alien. Where as it was once wrapped firmly around the waist, unnoticed by the Donvericanians, Gohan's tail uncurled itself and angrily lashed behind him. The brutal creature started to speak, possibly to plead, but died with the words on his lips.

Gohan turned, dropping the Donvericanian almost as an afterthought. 

The rest of the group nervously backed away, edging closer to the door. Gohan's voice, boyish, yet with a cold edge to it, rang out loudly, making them freeze in their tracks.

"If there is a report of this happening again from you four, your deaths will not be so quick. Now get out of here." Gohan forced back a smirk as they all turned a crashed into each other in their mad rush to get away. 

As they disappeared down the hall, the young demi-Saiyan turned his attention back to the young Namek. He had long since curled up against the wall amidst broken furnishings, terrified. Gohan walked over, and tapped on its shoulder. The tightly squeezed shut eyes flew open, and it jumped. It turned its head around, and stared into Gohan's ice blue eyes, which was the first time in his life he had done so and the eyes not be filled with hate, or contempt.

The silence was broken when Gohan cheerfully asked,

"So, what's your name?" the Namek looked at him strangely, but answered haltingly.

"My-my names Dende sir." Gohan smiled and reached down to help him up.

"Nice to meet you Dende. Now let's see what we can do about those bruises." Dende almost dropped his jaw in shock.

"A-Aren't you going to kill me?" This time it was Gohan's turn to be surprised.

"What!? After I took all that time to save you, you think I'm going to kill you!" Dende just sort of nodded dully and Gohan laughed. 

"Of course not! Now come _on, _let's get you to another healer."

They both flew, Dende a bit shakily, down the hall to find a healer.

Piccolo dodged Daimo's punch, doubled over as the result of a kick, and fell victim to a hard chop to the spine. He was smashed towards the ground but righted himself, turning upwards to a ki blast. He dodged, and thrust his hands in front of his body, palms out. 

"SALIENCE FLASH!" a blue sphere fully three feet across blasted out of his hands and roared up at Daimo. The former demon king had no time to dodge as the super charged ball of energy connected with his chest- and was deflected away almost effortlessly by a simple aura push. Daimo laughed as he moved to engage the exhausted Namek. 

"The soul sweep is in only five minutes Namek. Puts a bit of pressure on you doesn't it?"

Piccolo dropped his guard in shock, taking a kick to the head. With a growl, he blasted a ki blast at his "Father" to give him time. "_KAI!" _

Up at lord Enma's check in station, king kai, who had been looking through the glass, jumped in fright. "What?" 

"WHEN IS THE SOUL SWEEP?!" "I-In about one of your earth hours." Piccolo nearly broke the connection in his rage.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAVE THE WRONG PLANET'S TIME SYSTEM!"

King Kai froze. "W-what?" Piccolo had no more time to talk as his ki blast was sent back at him with more power added from Daimo.

Goku had been unconscious for about five minutes when piccolo's mental shouting woke him. He instantly flared his aura as he recognized the ki signatures battling above him. They were… both _piccolo?" As he concentrated, he saw the one had a golden aura, and one had red, red would be his piccolo, the gold would be the enemy. With a quick flash, he burst into Kaio-ken times two, and cupped his hands by his side._

"Ka…"

 Piccolo, who could sense ki unlike his counter part, felt the energy building up in Goku. He had to stall. A huge roar denoted the Namek going Kaio-ken times three. His ki rushed up to the point where he thought nothing could ever defeat him. Then Daimo's punch threw him backwards about twenty feet.

 Piccolo cursed and rushed back into the battle, willing Goku to hurry.

"Me…" the energy in Goku was reaching its max, and no trace of ki was showing in his hands. Goku reached his highest possible power and slowly allowed ki to seep into the cup made by his hands. A small blue ball appeared which speedily grew as Goku saw the beating Piccolo was taking.

"Ha me-" With a final rush, he shoved his ki into his hands and waited. His chance came.

As Piccolo realized Goku's ki wasn't building anymore, he blasted his aura outwards and Zanzokened down by Goku, pushing his ki to its tired limits. 

Goku saw Piccolo disappear, and even before the Namek appeared beside his companion, Goku threw his hands out and released his pent up ki into the Kamehameha attack.

"HA!!" the beam was huge, easily the biggest blast Goku had ever created. It hurtled up at the Namek, who was staring in shock at the discharge of ki coming at him. 

Daimo's ki whirled and shaped itself into a shield. The blast didn't even slow down. Piccolo Daimo was vaporized, never to exist in this dimension again.

Goku's shoulders slumped, his aura going back to a deep blue. Piccolo dropped beside him, and motioned. 

"Let's go. The soul sweep is not far away." Goku nodded and jumped into the air, shooting forward at many times the speed off sound, even though more than half his power had been sapped by the Kamehameha wave.

Up a head, 

King Kai jumped into the air with happiness.

"Open the gate! Open the gate! Their coming!" Enma nodded, and waved his hand in the air. A flash, a pop, and a green portal snapped out of thin air. Through it, HFIL was visible, a dark black and purple plain. 

King Kai stared through, and a full minute before the soul sweep, two pinpricks of blue light were visible. And, a clean thirty seconds before the sweep, Goku and Piccolo tumbled in, looking decidedly worse for wear. 

"Yes! You did it!" Goku looked up weakly. "That's nice. Got a senzu bean?" the north kai looked confused, and then smiled. 

"Nope, but we DO have a healer." He spun around and shouted out to one corner of the gigantic room, where four figures waited.   
"WEST KAI! GET YOUR LAZY HEALING IMMORTALNESS OVER HERE!" 

One of the figures, smaller than the north kai, but not as short as two of the figures that were standing beside it, lifted up and came forward. It was a Kai, a tiny bit smaller than king kai, brown, with a glass monocle in his right eye. 

It came forward, and looked Piccolo and Goku over. He grunted, and pointed at Piccolo. The Namek glowed a bright green, and jumped up. 

Piccolo looked at his limbs and newly healed body, all back to perfect working order. He turned to thank the kai, but he was already healing Goku, who flashed green and burst to life. 

"Hey, thanks!"  The Kai nodded shortly and got down to business.

"The people down these guys's planet are gathering the dragon balls. You should be resurrected in no time flat. But meanwhile…" he gestured over to where the figures were waiting. "I've developed some new techniques, and gained three pupils who can do admirably with them. So, how about a little match, you're best versus mine?" king kai, considered it, grumbled to him, and turned to Piccolo. 

"It's up to you Piccolo. If you want to fight so soon after your battle with Daimo, I consent."

Piccolo nodded and stepped forward, cracking his knuckles. 

"Yes. I feel that this kai included a power up with his healing, albeit a small one. I would like to try out my new strength on west kai's best fighter." 

West kai grinned, and motioned over to the corner. The tallest figure stepped out and flew over. 

Goku looked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. There was no mistaking that mode of dress, that long green sash, and besides that- there were _three_ _eyes._

"Hey, that's Tien!"

Tienshinhan stepped forward, walking up and stopping in front of Goku.

"Hey man, how's it going?" Goku grinned widely as he saw his old rival and good friend step forward.

"I've been learning some good moves off the west kai. I bet I could beat even Vegeta now." Goku started to reply, but just then a small blue ogre ran up, waving a stack of papers! 

"Honorable kai's! The dragon balls have been gathered, and Shenlong has been summoned! The wish is that those five-" here he gestured at Tien, Piccolo, Goku and the two smaller figures in the corner- "To be raised to life." King Kai yelped and turned to Goku.

"Hey! That's what I forgot to tell you Goku! Gohans back with Vegeta, and there arriving on earth any minute!" 

"Gohan…" Goku could barely breathe. He was finally going to meet his son. He was about to reply to king kai, when Piccolo, Tien, Goku and the two mysterious figures-

(If you haven't figured out that its Krillen and Chaotzu I pity you "_")- disappeared. 

"INITIAL LANDING PROCEDURES COMPLETE. ARRIVAL ON CHIKYUU-SEI COMPLETE." 

The loud speaker blared throughout the ship, shocking Gohan out of his thoughts. They had arrived. With an almost icy demeanor, he turned from Dende, whom he had just taken to a healer, and walked to the front of the ship. Vegeta stood there already, dressed up in his best armor and gloves, ready and waiting eagerly for the fight that was inevitable. 

Gohan pushed down a lump in his throat and faced the door. Vegeta barked an order, and the door began to open slowly, gas rising from the decompressing of the doors hydraulic locks. Then, it opened fully, and Gohan took his first step, in four long years, upon the soil of earth.

MAN! I am SO sorry that took that long. I had really no idea what to do with this after last chapter, severe writers block, and one of my many internet accounts on various sites got hacked – which forced me to make his/her life a living nightmare (I was still logged on when it happened) and now- *pauses to take breathe after rant* -I finally updated! But anyway, I had to advertise these couple of fics, which contributed to my slow update time, but these are just good period.

Golden moon- by the rev. if you haven't read this one, you haven't lived. Even after reading demondancing, burenda, frozenflower, and others this is hands down my favorite dragon ball z fanfic ever. It takes place after buu, negates dbgt altogether, has vampires, demons, and a super Saiyan three Vegeta! Yay! And best of all, its complete! Double Yay!

Heart of a warrior- by thablackkurririn. Hasn't been updated in a while, but well worth the read. A complete retelling of db/z/gt from krillens point of view. Still in the beginning stages, but really good. You also might want to check out the prophecy of ten, by the same author.

So that's it, bye! (And please review, though I probably don't deserve it after the wait)


End file.
